Knuckle Joe
|-|Enemy= |-|Ally= Summary Knuckle Joe is a resident of Dream Land that grants Kirby the Fighter ability when swallowed. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, at least 4-A via summons Name: Knuckle Joe Origin: Kirby Super Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Denizen of planet Pop Star (Some of them), Minor enemy, The Contender, Helper, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation & Projection (Utilizes energy to increase the range of his attacks. Able to shoot raw energy), Fire Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power), Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars and the Star Allies Sparkler), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, they aren't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx, although doing so is an outlier in terms of durability) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Candy), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Able to participate in the Megaton Punch, in which the weakest competitor can put a sizable crack in a planet that's visible from space. As Helpers, Knuckle Joes can beat stronger enemies than themselves, as such they should be stronger than Schwarzs, a minor enemy that can create black holes), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts, at least Multi-Solar System level via summons Speed: FTL '(His shockwaves can travel at these speeds, and he should be able to keep up with characters who can react to them. Can react to Laser Ball's lasers which are outright called Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown (Official art suggests that he is above other Helpers) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Above average to high Range: Extended melee range normally, Large planetary with shockwaves Standard Equipment: N/A. *'Optional Equipment:' Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler *'Can Create/Summon:' A Friend Star Intelligence: Average, skillful fighter (Able to assist in the defeat of Hyness and Void Termina) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Unique Powers= *'Vulcan Jab:' Fires off many weak, fast punch waves. *'Smash Punch:' Throws a mighty punch wave. *'Force Blast:' Charges a blast up to three levels. *'Leg Sweep:' A weak but fast kick that slides across the ground. *'Spin Kick:' A running whirlwind kick to hit anything in his way. *'Somersault Kick:' Performs a running somersault kick. *'Down Kick:' Performs a dropkick in midair. *'Sky Kick:' A faster Down Kick *'Moon Somersault Kick:' A somersault kick that leaves a crescent-shaped flash afterward. *'Double Kick:' While falling, performs a kick, then a followup kick with an energy wave. *'Rising Break:' Leaps up while doing an uppercut. *'Foe Grab:' Grabs a nearby enemy to lead into other actions. *'Arm Throw:' A forceful throw or punch forwards. *'Juudou Throw:' A skillful behind throw *'Aerial Spin Kick:' A whirlwind kick in the air that gathers no horizontal distance. *'Energy Blast:' Shoots an energy blast that deals more damage and takes less time to charge the less power he has left. *'Air Drop:' Takes an opponent high into the air and slams them onto the ground. |-|Common Powers= Powers & abilities many characters share in the verse. *'Guard:' Kawasaki blocks damage coming in any direction. He can also perform a perfect guard blocking just when the opponent attacks. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but this defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Knuckle Joe transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Knuckle Joe generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Knuckle Joe. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. Items |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Knuckle Joe becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Knuckle Joe becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Knuckle Joe summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. [https://youtu.be/bvPr-tKYKCw?t=1039 Knuckle Joe uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies]. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Feats *Like all Star Allies, Knuckle Joes can dodge, perceive as slow and withstand getting smashed by relatively giant meteors falling down fast enough to catch themselves on fire. (Kirby Star Allies) Gallery Kirby Super Star - Megaton Punch Super_Smash_Bros._for_Wii_U-Knuckle_Joe's_trophy.png|The European version of Knuckle Joe's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, much closer to the original one where it's said that he's "a fighter who makes full use of all martial arts" (あらゆる格闘技を駆使する格闘家とし) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Helpers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Loyal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Morality Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summons Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4